Recently, a vehicle driver uses a navigation application installed in a portable terminal as well as a navigation device installed in a vehicle for the fastest and safest route to a destination. When the navigation device installed in the vehicle and the navigation application installed in the portable terminal are connected and used through wired and wireless communications, it is possible to improve readability by displaying the fastest and safest route in which recent traffic information received to the portable terminal is included on a large screen of the navigation device installed in the vehicle.
In general, the vehicle driver uses only the navigation device installed in the vehicle at the time of starting the vehicle, but while he/she drives the vehicle on a traffic congested road, in a state in which a GPS signal is not received by the navigation device, or in a state in which a route is not searched by the navigation device, he/she operates the portable terminal to use the navigation application of the portable terminal. In addition, while the vehicle driver drives while using the navigation application of the portable terminal even in the time of starting the vehicle, if he/she decides that readability of the portable terminal is low to an inconvenient degree, he/she may try to connect the portable terminal and the navigation device installed in the vehicle for mirroring therebetween.
However, operating the portable terminal is dangerous while the vehicle is being driven, and the navigation device installed in the vehicle and the portable terminal should be respectively operated to link therebetween.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.